This invention relates to an adjustable support shelf.
Various types of adjustable supports are known in the art. The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Kradolfer, 1,824,822; Mirabella, 1,934,370; and Kerr, 2,000,336, show adjustable supports.
Electronic Circuit Cards are rather weak structures and need support when pulled out of their section of an electronic cabinet such as when being inspected or during trouble shooting.
Since the cards are fragile and very expensive, some means is needed to provide adequate support for the circuit cards, mounted in a horizontal plane.